


A Yandere's Work Is Always Finished

by khapikat222



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Blood and Guts, DEFINITELY FUCKING BIG RED HERE, Death, Electrocution, F/M, Gore, I BLAME ADELITA-SANCHEZ AND YANDERE SIMULATOR, I Blame Tumblr, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulative Bastards, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Other, PLEASE DON"T READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY ANYTHING LISTED IN THE TAGS, Police, Sexual Abuse, Size diffeerence, Stalking, Vore, ambiguous reader, bot can be yandere, consentual yandereness, death by yandere, double teaming yandere's, human and bot are yandere, human can be yandere, implied gore, mentions of experimentation, respecting the word no, yandere!bot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khapikat222/pseuds/khapikat222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some inspired work base on the posts found here:http://adelita-sanchez.tumblr.com/tagged/the%20human%20is%20mine</p>
<p>IF YOU ARE SQUIMISH ABOUT STALKERS, RAPE, DEATH, (soon to be) GORE, DRUGGING, or anything relating to the Yandere personality/behavior DO NOT READ. DO NOT READ. DO NOT READ. DO NOT READ DO NOT READ DO NOT READ DO NOT READ DO NOT READ DO NOT READ!<br/>IF YOU DO READ THIS AND GET TRIGGERED BY THIS: IT'S NOT MY FAULT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Optimus

**Author's Note:**

> LAST CHANCE TO BACK OUT NOW!!!!  
> just to remind you this will contain: stalking, rape, death, gore, obsessive/controlling behavior, abuse, and in the future medical gore, non-con drugging/sex, kidnapping, and a whole slew of shit that will be added to the main tags as they get posted.  
> PLEASE do NOT READ THIS if you are triggered by ANYTHING in the tags or this note. I'm doing this for both our sake. I have less invasive stuff that can be read and there are other fanfics out there.
> 
> On that note if you DO read this despite all my warnings you CANNOT BLAME/FLAME/FLAG ME AS YOU DID MAKE THE CONSCIOUS CHOICE TO READ THIS...
> 
> Last chance to back out. If you read on you are on your own.

He didn’t know how this happened.

Optimus had volunteered to pick up the children from school while the others were on patrols.

He was parked farther from the school yard but his scanners and optics remained on the entrance.

When the bell rang he waited like any other human parent for the flood of students ready for the weekend.

Then you were there.

He didn’t know how a human like you could exist.

His spark burned brighter, his optics recalibrated to catch every detail of your beautiful face.

You were his.

“Optimus?”

His thoughts returned to the three kids, buckled and staring, waiting for him to move.

His engine roared to life as he moved, rumbling through Jasper to the hidden base, keeping polite conversation with Jack, Miko, and Raf as his processor wandered to you and his invasive feelings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few weeks since he last picked up the kids.

Trying weeks with the earth’s imminent end, Unicron, memory loss, being taken advantage of, only to return to his role as leader of the Autobots with little fuss.

But he had repressed feelings: anger at Megatron for betraying him twice as Orion, the needs of his team leaving him little privacy and independence, and the exposure of his weaknesses. So he had finished his patrol early and offered to pick up their charges, which was met with some protest until Ratchet jumped in with an enthusiastic alright.

Once again he found himself sitting patiently at the curb. Just before the final bell would ring. His spark whirred in his chassis. As the door opened early, he found himself purring (as much as any mechanical being could) as you walked down the steps with grace. You had a beauty that rivaled the priests of Cybertron, the bots given to him when he first became prime to serve him and his every whim, but it was your eye’s that drew his gaze. Eye’s that held nebula’s and galaxies.

But then that red headed boy - _Vince_ \- stands before you. The conversation leaving him growling. How dare this _monger_ talk to you! As if he could be cured of any wrongs he had done to his fellow students by being with you! That _flesh bag_ would only break your spark.

“Optimus?”

“Dude Op are you growling? COOL!”

“Are there decepticons?”

Optimus found his focus back to the human charges in his cab. More than grateful for their interruption.

“I am alright. However, I would not oppose a chance to recuperate back at base.”

“Is it something the Cons did while you were Pax?”

“Possibly.” He rumbled. _Hopefully_ he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an accident.

It was not his fault.

At least that was what he told himself while driving towards the river with Vince’s unconscious body in his cab.

He had departed from base to pick up the kids three days after his last run. He saw you, and Vince, he had cornered you by the building, and when Optimus readjusted his audio’s he heard Vince ask you out in that brutish way of his. And you…had said yes.

His vision went red. Optimus didn’t care at the moment who saw, he wanted that boy dead. Had Raf’s little hand knock some sense into him he would have torn through the yard and ran the brat over. But he would wait. As Jack and Miko got comfortable he had listened to the time and meeting place., then left for base.

He had waited and watched. Making the excuse to his team that he was patrolling the town. And watched as Vince coerced you to the movie, bribed you with food, traveled to your home and tried to…to…

Oh he behaved while in town, following his target closely, maneuvering him out on the dirt road. And when that little organic scrap called him out he offered a race and some nonexistent money. Vince had bought it, figuring he’d win, but Optimus had rammed into the un-living machine wreaking the frame until his scans revealed that Vince was unconscious.

His sensors pinged at the approaching river. Still within his patrol route. And he could feel the body squirm as they came to.

Optimus wanted to panic. But the matrix hummed soothingly. He needed to do this. To protect the humans…to protect you.

Pulling next to the cliff he transformed with Vince in his hand, waiting. When the boy came too he squirmed, whimpering, pleading for his life. His voice was annoying.

“Where is your bravado that you showed your date?”

“W-what are you? You were stalking me?!”

“What I am is of no concern to you. And I followed only for my chosen you took with you, against their will might I add.”

Optimus would never admit it to anyone but the pale face before him was appeasing his rage. “What do you want from me?!”

“Only for you to stay away from them, never interact with them, and should I find you with them again you will face the consequences.”

“And if they come to me?”

“They won’t.”

He held onto the human, waiting for their confirmation. But when the minutes turned into an hour Optimus frowned, his irritation for this creature that dare challenge him.

“Will you comply.” He growled, his servos squeezing the fragile organic till he heard a satisfying crack.

“Yes! I WONT SEE THEM AGAIN PLEASE STOOOOP!!”

But Optimus didn’t release them. He didn’t crush them. But their whimpers and pathetic screeching was grating on his audios. Why you were intimidated by this coward was beyond him. But if he had any say in it: you would never have to deal with Vince ever again.

CRACK!

Optimus stared at the noiseless body, the head laying limp against his digit. Upon closer inspection he noticed black bruises forming on the exposed throat. The glazed look in his dull eye’s. Opening his hand, he saw the small scratches and noticeable bones poking out from various places.

His mind was frozen. But his spark rumbled in pleasure. Holding his arm out he tilted his hand until the body slipped down into the river. Watching until the useless form went splat against the rocks and tumbled into the tide.

That night his mind and spark were at war as he scrubbed away the evidence. He had killed a human, but now you wouldn’t be forced to be with that insect ever again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day found him back on that curb waiting for the humans under Autobot protection.

He saw you talking adamantly with Jack, and while his spark seemed to grumble with discontent, he knew Jack was no match for him…no human would match up to him.

As the bells rang and everyone clamored into his cab he spoke.

“Jack who were you talking to, I caught high levels of stress between you and your classmate.”

“They’re my cousin, apparently Vince took advantage of her and after dropping her off he went missing last night. She blames herself.”

“Why? Vince was a jerk!”

“Miko he’s still a person!”

“Still anyone who does that should disappear in my book.”

Optimus rumbled, watching you walk down the road before he got an idea.

“Would it not distress them to be alone in time of grieving?”

“Optimus? What are you-”

“A small detour will not hurt. Jack if you be so kind as to be my diver?”

“Wait, you want to give my cousin a ride home?”

“No, I’m offering an afternoon out, Ratchet would be ecstatic to have some more time alone.”

“I hear there’s a fair going on in the next town.” Miko pipped up.

“But we don’t have- “

“The glove compartment had two hundred dollars, consider it an early summer gift. All I ask is that we take Jack’s cousin along.”

“SWEET!”

“Let me call my mom and let her know…”

“Optimus are you sure this is okay? I mean you won’t be participating, just sitting in the lot.”

Optimus slowly rolled forward, catching up to you then lightly honking his horn to catch your attention.

“The Decepticons have been absent recently, and from what I’ve gathered of your species an evening with friends heals more wounds then medicine could ever hope to do. And if this helps your cousin deal with their emotions then I am willing to do anything”

_Absolutely anything_ , remained unsaid.

 

 


	2. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOLEY FUCKING HELL????  
> i get off one night and there's a bunch of notifications in my email about this fic????  
> We are all SinnerS! Me for writing you for reading an enjoying.....  
> I'll prep the van for our mutual ride to hell mkay?  
> I wrote that last night, this chapter is the reason for the gore tag.

One week it took you to pack up everything you owned.

Two weeks after you moved into a new city and you were excited.

Three weeks later you find yourself exploring the town, immediately catching the sights and longing sighs of admirers.

One month in your new home and you had five love letters, two invitations to parties, and plenty of people vying for your attention.

You reveled in the attention.

Three months later: Chad from your book club calls asking for a day out with you. (not a date he stammers adorably) It’s not even a minute before you say sure!

The night is wonderful, the movie and dinner all part of the magic, when he takes you to your door he gives you the sweetest kiss to ever grace your cheeks. Ever the cutest gentleman. You sleep heart fluttering with joy.

The morning after you stare at the cops in horror. Chad, your sweet stammering prince. Murdered. They showed you the pictures: his body still on his bed, eye’s closed, (he had confessed he took melatonin to sleep peacefully) spread eagle, but his stomach…it was torn open. Guts were shredded, the appendix was chewed on, stomach acid had eaten through the remaining intestines, lungs meticulously crushed by his ribs, and his heart was missing.

You told the officers, complied with what they wanted, you were after all the last to see the sweetheart. Luckily the landlord had camera’s set up in each hall and the windows barred (it was an old building and you preferred the extra security) so you had an alibi. But you wondered just what exactly prompted such a vomit inducing death.

The next month was filled with sympathy, a funeral, and another proposition. This time from your co-worker: Brandon. A night to chill out, relax, maybe grab a drink or two. NOT a date, but a relaxation session. You agreed.

You’re not sure what happened. But the morning you awake with a hangover, a relatable pain in your hips, and another knock at your door. You see the homicide detective and the same cops again and you feel the same dread boil in your belly.

They show you the pictures: but Brandon is wide awake. Or was. His hand was missing along with his dick (found later in the shredder) his organs were strewn around the room and again his heart was missing.

You were honest with the detective. You remembered the booze at the bar down the street, but after that you were drawing a blank. When asked you gave him your schedule and made sure to let him know you’d stay in town. To which he replied with a thank you and handing you his card.

You stayed home for a week, calling in sick and watching Netflix, when the eighth night rolled by you heard a knock on your window. Grabbing your mace, you peaked behind the curtain, to see an envelope.

You unlatched the window and grabbed the abandoned letter, tossing it on the coffee table then called the detective. The next three hours were tortuous and anxiety inducing. Cops searched the alley the window, and you didn’t dare read the letter. But by the look of the detective you knew what it was about.

The morning found you at the scrapyard you hoped to never see again, your brother-in-law Danny greeting you. Solemn but cheery as always.

The weeks rolled peacefully, well as peacefully as a week can with aliens (it was an accident but fixit you were obvious). The weeks turned to months and no new murders made your mind relax. And there was John (one of Danny’s co-collectors). And a recent art fair occurring in town.

The night was wonderful, but both of you tiptoed. In the end it didn’t matter if either of you confessed some sort of affection.

You awake to the sound of squishes, splats, and…chewing?

The light was dull, and the smell! It was as if you were visiting the dump again. But the two familiar forms hovering against…. John?

You screamed. Or tried too, gagged, bound, and forced to watch the two mini-cons you deemed honorable and cute…bicker and devour John. You whimpered with tears streaking down your cheeks as they pulled the heart out, ripped it in two, and messily eat it. Sobbing at each disgusting slobbering sound.

When it seemed like you would pass-out Jetstorm looked over to you and seemed ecstatic, then ashamed.

“Brother, she saw.”

Slipstream gulped audibly, his blue eye’s more insane than his brother’s. Crawling on all fours, he laid in front of you lovingly wiping away the tears with a bloody servo.

“I’m so sorry you had to see us like this. We wanted to separate you from him like the other’s but when he wouldn’t let you go we intervened…”

You felt a cloth on the back of your head. Sobbing into the gag at the pain.

“and since you saw us and we need to remain a secret to the public, we’re going to keep you here. Well we’ll cleanup of course. But humans don’t really agree with our tanks.”

You heard the scrape of metal and found yourself sandwiched between bloody mini-cons, pinning you to them.

“We love you…”

 


	3. C-CH-CHICAGO???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayverse Megatron..... This has my personal squick but I wanted to try writing it as I can see Bay Megs doing....that...  
> THIS CONTAINS VORE (person swallowing/eating another for pleasure) AND SEMI-GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF GORE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THAT

Secondary systems…..Online  
Recording #991-819-021-328-763-046  
Replay?.........Affirmative

A familiar scene was laid out before him. The barren floor outlined in yellow and black caution lines, little fleshy aliens with pathetic weapons patrolling and guarding his frozen body, others in white that stripped him of his circtry, carving out pieces of him with their barbaric tools, and all while the all-spark’s energy called to him.

The only reason Megatron would relive his imprisonment was for one single human.

You, such a tiny thing. Filching when the guards would move their pathetic weapon barely then laugh at your reaction. Wiping away the frost with a warm solvent and anti-rust covered cloth rather than a torch. The one who would stare into the hidden recorders on his frame and talk absently about everything. Deconstructing and reconstructing his frame with delicacy and reverence. The tug and rub of your neck when frustrated, full body stretch when yawning. A warm little light in his frozen darkness.

He was certain it was a glitch in his systems. No doubt from the crash landing and long term iced state.

But when offlined and revived then released from the Fallen’s influence. The affection didn’t waiver. If anything his processor only wanted the fleshie more.

He had Soundwave keep tabs on you. Citing your experience in mechanical technology and vehicular engineering. And found himself elated-keeping his outward expression neutral of course-to learn you had not only survived the hoover dam escape, remained unnoticed by the Autobots, but works for the Gould family, an ally to the Decepticons, as a frame designer and mechanic.

And if recent developments over on the Autobot communications line were true. He would be calling upon the Decepticon Allies soon.

It was simple enough to compile a list of reasonably useful human’s that would need to be in the safe zone when the takeover began. E-mailing the list to their contact, he mobilized his troops for Chicago.

~~~

“R-really Mr. Gould, I’mm honored that you think highly of my work bu-u-u-t a trip to Chi-i-cago?” One of your hands was holding the other arm, rubbing up and down in an embarrassed manner. “I-I don’t really deserve it Sir.”

“Non-sense! Your frameworks are beautiful as well as the hearts inside them. Now there was a special request for my supporters to meet the creator of the NB-301 model-by name I might add- and I don’t want to disappoint, do you?”

“A-ah No Sir, what were the dates again?”

“It’s this weekend, I’m actually headed up there tonight to meet them when they arrive, would you like a ride?”

You stared, slack jawed, and unsure. Luckily you were silent this time. God you hoped Simons forgot your first meeting with him all those years ago.

~~~

The city was just as crowded as you imagined. God the noise was the worst. Shutting the door lightly while you counted, trying to slow your racing heart, you followed your boss into the building. Already assured that your bag would be placed in your room (which was near the penthouse and that really threw you into a loop). You jittered lightly as you joined your boss in the elevator. Watching and ignoring as he talked on his phone.

“Yep, brought her as you requested. Mhm. Just arrived sir, I’ll get her settled in then-Really? Ah Forgive me, I’ll bring her to you immediately.” You watched as he hung up, pressed the button for the penthouse floor, then smirked towards you. “I guess you won’t be able to settle in first.”

You nodded quietly trying to ignore the urge to jump out at your initial floor destination. Glancing at your attire you inwardly cringed at the blue jeans, and T-shirt combo you chose for the trip. No chance to change into more appropriate cloths you sighed and waited for the elevator to move again.

You figured the elevator shaking-violently in your opinion-was normal.

The ding and hydraulic hiss signaled your arrival. As the door parted like the red sea, the first thing you saw was the balcony, the other buildings beyond that, and a big…metal…foot.

If it wasn’t for the guiding hand on your lower back, you would have darted for the stairs.

As you and your employer approached the gargantuan foot: your heart raced in your chest, your body covered itself in a cold sweat, your hands twittered as they rubbed against each other, your left leg jumping when stationary, back muscles near the shoulders twitching at the instinct to flee was nagging at your body, but your mind stubbornly remained frozen. Not wanting to attract more attention to the large metal predator before you.

When You finally managed to count back from 100 and find 10 different things that were NOT the mechanical being you had dissected, you hear a wheezing hiss of hydraulics and your gaze rises to those red visual receptors that held eons of patience, rage, bloodlust, or was that just lust?

“Such a fragile being humanity is. But such fragility gives way to numerous capabilities it seems.”

It seemed your body and mind were two different entities, for the next thing you knew: you were face-to-gargantuan-face, your small squishy body in a single-clawed-hand. Hell the nicks of ruby blood that escaped your body seemed to fascinate the giant. If the tendril latching itself to the wound was any indication…

“the amount of Iron in female’s blood-for example- fluctuates more rapidly than your male counterparts, depending on your lunar cycles. Your body should, by all definitions of Cybertonian sciences, be unable to support offspring and survive for more than 50 years, yet your kinds progressions in technology have enabled your lives to expand far beyond original biological limitations. Even in extremes.”

The only reaction you gave were those eyes of yours widening as it seemed like he slowly tilted you into his gaping maw, your body sliding off of his hand with long slices where his claws met flesh and clothing, Grinding gears overshadowed by writhing metallic tentacles (for a lack of a better term) that wrapped and attached to the open wounds. Your senses were overwhelmed with the tangy smell of oils and car exhaust, with the dryness of a dessert in summer. And barely filtered light in NBE-01’s teeth left you in a rusty brown environment.

When you felt the burning pain in your legs you finally screamed.

“Calm yourself, You’ll bleed out if I left those wounds of yours continue leaking.”

His voice was everywhere, the light of day showing brighter every time he opened his mouth. The tendrils squeezing every external limb you could live without. Bending them which way and that testing the limit of flexibility and all you could do was whimper at the strain you felt in every muscle.

~~~~

The battle had been fierce, but Optimus had managed to take on both Sentinal and Megatron and emerge victorious. Observing his troops taking responsibility and helping the rescue teams evacuate the survivors of their recent battles. His Cybertronian troops reported the loss of Decepticon heads of commands. And the loss of lives-Cybertronian or human-was a somber reminder of the unnecessary losses their war had on this young planet.

“Holy hell BIG CON MAN was on a strange diet!”

“What do you mean Wheel-OH GOD IM GOING TO BE SICK!!!”

Optimus strolled over to The honorary prime and their minicon turned-ally, kneeling to get a better look at what was inducing convulsions in Samuel’s esophagus. And had to restrain himself from having a similar reaction.

Within the gaping maw of his nemesis was a human, the remaining eye glassed over while the other socket was occupied with internal sensor cables, individual tendrils interwoven in their skull. What remained of them below the collar bone was scraps throughout the interlocking systems. He could make out every orifice was teeming with dead sensor wires, and a base scan noted an inticrite weave of micro wires and their brain. The vertebrae and loose nerve and veins hanging lifelessly yet moist. But with every microscopic detail he recorded the more his tanks churned.

“Go join William and Epps, Sam. There is nothing we can do for them.” Optimus rumbled softly.

“What kind of fucker eats people.”

“Cannibalists, obsessiors, I never took Megatron to be a xeno-cannibal.”

‘HERK’

Optimus watched as their NASA human correspondent, openly reacted to their focal point of conversation.

“Fucking hell, That’s a horrible deli job he did…Is that their spine? Oh lord, lung…on a moler, That’s fucked up man.”

Optimus couldn’t agree more.


	4. Bloody Paint Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the 1000 hit mark, passed the 50 hits mark, so I'm dedicating this chapter to the inspiration and goddess of this fic: Adelita-sanchez!
> 
> Do enjoy!

“Oh human~~~”

You had just finished organizing the micro filaments and other small replacement parts when he came in. The blood red Aston Martin you had obsessed over at one of the local races. Those beautiful crimson optics shined brighter than usual and his circular saw was covered in pink and red splatters: He was successful in his mission tonight.

“How many online stalkers did you get this time?”

Knockout smirked, lifting his servo to your height, seeing the container in his servo you giggled with delight.

“Paint job?”

Setting the canister aside he picked you up, his engine purring with delight, brought you up to his lip components and nuzzled his cheek against your body with such delicacy that would make his patients jealous. At your urging, he opened his mouth components, letting you settle on his glossa as he continued the last bit of work he had for the Decepticon cause.

 The smell of human blood was euphoric to you; As were the bits of cybertonian fuel. The warmth of his oral cavity along with the overwhelming taste of death went straight to your core. Your body heating up at the knowledge of what has, and is about to, occur.

Since you knew where this would go, you pulled off your shirt and tossed it through the gap he left so you wouldn’t suffocate, and unbuttoned your pants. His glossa ground against your lower half, teasingly helping you get rid of your cloths. Little chucks of torn metal, flesh and blood rubbed against your skin adding their heady smell to your natural scent. You laughed at his antics.

“Now, now: all of this will stain and ruin your internal components and I’d rather not go exploring until these solid parts are out of the way!”

A hiss and warm air brushing against your nude body was all he gave, stilling his glossa so you could work.

“Thanks Doc.”

For a while you both worked in silence. He worked on the report he had to fill while you set about picking the chunks of flesh and metal from between his denta. Tossing the bits down his metallic esophagus. Sometimes hitting an open nerve: making him gag. When most of the chunks were disposed of you set about licking the leftover blood and drying energon. The copper and oil sending your mouth tingling at the taste, making your body shiver in delight.

You only got his lower jaw done before you were being spat out onto his servo. The sudden jostling making you shriek in pleasure as welts formed where his denta cut you. When you were set don on a soft blanket you squirmed, sitting patiently as he transformed into the vehicle you fell in love with. A few cables unwinding from his frame, curling in a come-hither motion.

“You know what to do~” He purred.

The ‘paint’ was already prepped and waiting on Knockout’s right. And when you opened the large lid the same reddish tone met your eyes. The scent of blood and car paint making you salivate. Grabbing the brush, you walked over to his rear. Feeling the tendrils wrap around your legs lightly, teasingly, then settled as you dipped the brush into the liquid and brought it to his alt mode.

The slow methodical strokes you gave: he returned onto your legs. Every time you dipped into the bucket of paint: his cables you flitter against your core, lapping up some of the escaping juices. When you moved to another part of his frame: the cables would move to a different part of your body. Stroking, tickling, teasing. He knew where to make you weak in the knees: and you knew where to paint between the cracks of his frame. When you would whisper _please_ he would comply: forcing a cable into your body, warm and wriggling in all the right places. When you moaned: his engine revved.

This dance would only go on for so long.

When both of you were heated, panting, whimpering. He gripped your limbs in cables cutting off your air supply as he transformed. Spike pressurized as he forced your body to mold against his. You wrapped your body willingly grinding your hips onto the cable still in you.

“ _Stay still_.” He’s growl.

To which you would comply. Feeling his servo cup your backside, his smooth spike against your chest. Then: he’s moving his servo, and you, against him. Using you to get off. And every time he growled and purred at the friction, you would lick and arch against him. His pleasured sounds and the small thrusts of the cable leaving you gasping his name.

“Please, _more_!” you moaned.

And he sped up. The cable in you hitting your cervix and grinding your clit with practiced ease. His servo pushing your body against his spike leaving your front red and raw. When you felt your body tense he stopped, ripping the cable out of you with a gasping groan. Lifting your body to the tip of his spike he rewrapped the cables around your legs: keeping you pinned, ready, and receiving, and with a few harsh jerks of his spike he growled. The boiling transfluid filing and painting your body. Burning contact that forced your own orgasm. Leaving you screaming in blissful pain.

Both of you were heavily panting, catching as much air as you could. Watching bloody paint and transfluid drip off each other’s bodies. Leaving cool trails that contrasted the heat both of you felt. When you got enough coherency, you lifted a hand covered in his fluids and cleaned yourself. Tasting him. Feeling his frame shutter while he watched.

“Again?”

You smirked glad to know, that no matter what, you both would keep each other.


	5. Yes, My Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go YandereLover

You sighed as you sank further into the - feather filled -satin pillows. The silk tassels and the silk feeling lending to your relaxed state. Glancing around your hexagonal bed ,you ruefully smiled at the luxury given to you. Crimson curtains keeping you in the world of comfort, the obsidian posts glimmering under the red energon shard placed in the ceiling that gave you light to see. Sitting up you stretched your arms and wiggled your toes, yawning . Crawling towards on of the curtain spaces you reached for the overlap, pushing one aside to look around.

The room was spacious and open, a larger hexagon with the bed in the center. The walls were a brightly polished silver metal...Cybertronium he said... the floor was carpeted in the same crimson as the bed curtains, along with any furniture cushions. The furniture was a deep brown with metal infused in tasteful designs by your...lover. The blend of nature and technology.

Walking around to grab the fuzzy black robe from it's hanger, you wrapped yourself in it's softness, glancing towards the large window and the desk that was currently occupied.

Starscream was just as tall as you (okay that was a lie, he had a head above you...liked to rest that pointed chin of his on your head every chance he got). His red optics focused on the miniaturize PADD before him. Writing gracefully against the screen with his stylus, his wings twitching occasionally. Catching the morning light that filtered through the window. His frame glittering like the human descriptions of gods.

You walked towards the desk. His glance and smile his only indicator of acknowledgement. And noticed the tea set waiting opposite of Starscream. The once broken set from your home remade with gold outlining the previous shards, and when you poured a cup for yourself you breathed in the vapors of chamomile tea before sipping quietly. Silently delighting in the prefect brew. When you looked at the tray again you saw your breakfast. Taking the seat across from Starscream you delved into the oatmeal and fruits. And he continued with his work.

Your mornings were often like this. He would bring up something for you to eat, you both would sit together, and then he would go. Sometimes you talked. Sometimes he was in his mood and would take his aggression out on you (scars from his master still marring his frame). Rarely did he stay through the day. Seeing as he was often called off to do other things outside your room (which you were barred from leaving without his supervision). But the small PADD and his fluttering wings were more than indicator enough.

“You have the day off today M'lord?” you inquired. Taking another sip of tea.

“Indeed dear. I only have paperwork and I am curious as to what effects are present after prolonged compression of a seeker frame. Seeing as the only cybertronians what had frame shifters were either espionage or miners the effects are still unknown to someone like me. So I shall remain here for 12 hours-”

No permission asked, like you would ever get a choice, so you nodded and continued to eat.

“-And your sister will be visiting in the evening.” he finished, his red optics bright and waiting for your response.

You stopped , eye's darkening, your heart pounding, then returned to your relaxed state. As if his words didn't get a raise out of you. “Thank you Lord Starscream.”

“It is nothing to thank me for my dearest. She has been most helpful in the labs, so her break was well earned.” He stated. Resuming his writing. Swiping to a new report to read and sign.

You finished your cup, setting it back with the other dishes to be cleaned later. Then you left the desk in favor for the bookself and the second window. Grabbing a book and setting yourself on the seat in the window, you opened it and pretended to read. Knowing that any retaliation would not be in you nor your siblings favor.

You lived in a gilded cage, a favorite to the machine that kept you. Orphaned on earth you only had the other children of the streets as your family. Siblings you cared for and looked after when you were emancipated. Taken by the decepticons to be dissected and experimented on. If only that ended in death. No during your time in the labs they had taken a painstakingly amount of effort on their part to keep all ten of you alive, to learn humanities limits and to see how best to prepare the seven billion people on planet earth for servitude.

Starscream was the commander in charge. He was fascinated with humanity's 'pitiful attempts at science' so he took it upon himself to learn everything of earth. And just so happened to be interested in having a human pet. “Direct contact is necessary to examine your species in their most lax state.”

He made it quite clear at the time that refusal or retaliation would be returned with your siblings year long death. One by one. And you would be forced to watch and inflict the pain.

So you danced, you played, you pretended to be human nobility that was given to him as a peace offering to the cybertrinian prince. And he would be the perfect mate, spending time with you, seeing that your needs were met to the T, satisfying any demands you made, all within the relm of this fantasy.

And that's all this hexagon room was: a fantasy.

Starscream for all his charms and cunning was mad. Mentally unstable, the few times he stayed overnight and slept with you, his nightmares of the war plagued his recharge cycle. You had the scars from his flailing claws, you've lost your hearing occasionally when he lived up to his name. Screaming his horrors to the stars.

A fantasy that was allowed by his master.

It was the only time you ever saw the Decepticon leader. His hulking mass and those blazing optics still leaving you a shivering mess of fear. You had been in your clear container as they discussed the humanity project, when Starscream had requested to keep you as a pet.

“I already made arrangements and the energy required to maintain the habitat relies on solar energy, and she will not interfere with my duties, that and we've added another 15 human subjects to the labs to be examined-”

“No.”

“My lord I have served the cause without fault and given you the skys, that form you have now was granted to you by the Vosnian royalty surly this little being will not be such a high demand to be denied?”

“Any distraction, small or useless will not be allowed, now put it back with the other experiments and resume your work” Megatron had rumbled turning to the spymaster and the main control screen.

You had chose to take your gaze for the hulk before you to your tormentor who was still at the rejection, then you felt your cage tremble, his wings twitched erratically, but what frightened you most were the optics, the red optics seemed to be overtaken by a supernova explosion of white and pink. The shaking stopped and you were set on one of the consoles. You watched as Starscream walked quietly behind his master seemingly calm and obedient. But when he was behind his master he kicked those legs, turned his left hand to a gun and shot the spymaster to the lower level, reformed his hand, then stabbed both clawed hands into Megatrons head.

“I am keeping this human in my quarters in the container I have created for it. Any attempt to remove it, harm it, or destroy it will be met with your head ripped off your shoulders with my bare servos and your frame being smelted with a blowtorch. Do you understand?”

They had changed to their language. But when Starscream removed his claws and retrieved you, you got a glance at the damage. Where he was hit in the back of the head was leaking profusely, but the hulk was alive. It seemed that his master only had the use of his left hand, and one optic. Before the door closed you heard the spymaster play some clips on their intercom.

Take the Lord to Medbay - Do not Interfere with - Lord Starscream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“My dear you seem lost.”

You looked up from the book to see Starscream leaning over you, smiling softly. His wings high but relaxed. His servoes behind his back as he waited for your response.

“Ah-I am just excited to see one of my siblings again M'lord.” you replied smiling brightly. Closing the book lightly.

“Come with me, I'd like to see you glowing for your siblings, and there is a new outfit I acquired for you that I know you will enjoy.” Starscream commanded offering his servo for you.

Gripping it lightly as you knew he would want, ou masked your wince with another smile. knowing his dual meaning of 'glowing'. And knowing for your safety it was best to comply.

“Yes Lord Starsceam.”

 


	6. Of Course Master (Starscream pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lashton_Cuddler: I am working on Yandere Optimus pt. 2, it will be up Monday  
> YandereLover: Here's your Starscream pt. 2
> 
> And since I'm running out of ideas I'll take requests (just hold off on Starscream, Shockwave, and Optimus for a while mkay?)

“ha, ah, AH STARSCREAM PLEASE!”

“Please what?'

“STOP TEASING!”

“As you wish~”

You two had been going for hours-at least that's what your tired body said- the first three orgasms you had were tactile, his claws were oh so gentle with their caressing, his preparation of you was even gentler considering you're organic body in comparison to his indestructible metal body. And despite you're complete disgust at your crazy captor: this was tolerable, at least when immediate gratification was the goal...Starscream must have gotten something else he wanted if he was still hanging out and demanding your bliss with nothing in turn.

“I don't know, I think you can keep going~” Starscream rumbled, taking the shower hose and switched it from rain to massage, letting it hit your opening with heated water. At your gasping sob, he switched it to jet and aimed right to the sensitive skin there, making you buck back against him. Whether to get away or more is unknown to him. However with a tweek of his claws in your hair you stilled yourself, trembling on your toes as the jet stream continued it's onslaught, bringing you over for the fourth time that day.

“I do enjoy watching you scream~”

You sobbed in relief when his spike finally penetrated you, the ribbed length way more stimulating than anyone you've ever had before. It was always pleasurable. Especially since they conducted electricity during interfacing. Which apparently turned into your Ultimate Kink©.

“Better my dear?” Starscream purred to your right ear, giving you goosebumps despite the water being practically boiling.

“Please I need.” you paused, grimacing. No matter how many times he took you you never willing asked for sex.

“I know what you need my dear-” Starscream comforted, those hands tracing your ribs till they were resting comfortably on your hips. “hold on tightly love.”

Pulling away lightly Starscream grinned into your hips, but what had you screaming were the electrical currents lighting you your core. Cybertonians-it turned out- only traded code electronically, with a small amount of fluids like humans. So they didn't rut into each other, they stayed still and traded electricity, and their cargo, with their CNA. But for you Star was more than content to let you grind on him while he released stored energy, with the exceptions being today apparently.

Your voice cracked as he pulled out and re-inserted himself-adding a jolt at each filling thrust- with such accuracy and swiftness that you openly sobbed, feeling your body being lifted so you couldn't squirm as well. You rested your head as he switched between those and grinding against you with a never ending current. Then he actually thrusted like a human with a sharp jolt, one, two: and you were gone for the fourth time, your sight was white and your voice was lost as your brain tried to manually roboot, when that didn't work you passed out.

``````

“Yo, wake up...please...oh my god, he killed you!”

You cracked your eye open to see what was making that noise, when your sister's face finally appeared through the haze you bolted up and hugged them tight. Body screaming at you be dammed.

“I missed you!” you sobbed.

“Me too...” They said softly, holding you just as tightly at you did. Crying with you.

Your sister made sure to tell you everything that was going on in the lab, apparently she was one of the few that managed to survive the recent ship crash, the other's were crushed against their cages or had too much glass in them that the bots couldn't help (see: didn't bother with it). They managed to figure out inventive ways of killing humans from the corpses. And apparently were now making comparisons of their CNA and human DNA.

“They're making us into incubators, all the guys are just there for show or entertainment.”

You nodded gravely, already making the connections between Starscreams behavior and what your sister divulged. “Do you know how close they are?”

At that your sister cringed, her hand going over her belly- which was covered by her tattered shirt- and showed you the scar looking like a c-section cut healing up. Before you could ask she explained: “They only wanted the ovaries, but they took everything involved, I haven't bled for the last three months. And I feel something heavier there...”

It was then you realized that before Starscream had his way with you in the shower you shared a similar scar, and the only pain you had was a heaviness, not the usual burning that came with electric fire tracing flesh, and you didn't know what day it was. Starscream made a habit of telling you the earth date every morning with breakfast. Just to be sure you pulled up the light dress Starscream dressed you in after coitus, and that same irritated red line stared at you.

When you glanced back at your sister she asked: “Did he take you too?”

 


	7. To Be Your Guardian Would Be an Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere!Optimus pt. 2

The fair was a wonderful idea: If you count being the last patrons in the park before the Decepticons attacked a good idea.

It was just a group of five Vehicons that were scouting for energon -Optimus already knew of the cavern below them- and the maintenance worker that managed to be convinced by Miko to show them how everything worked behind the scenes. Optimus wouldn't admit to showing off while dispatching the scouts, well before they could sent word for backup. He could hear the tell tale sounds of Miko's shutter-click of her phone camera going as he grabbed the shoulders of the last Vehicon -a tank, heavy hitter-did a hand stand on them, then used the falling momentum to toss them to the nearest cliff side. All without damaging the fair ground itself.

He would deny the fact that his frame puffed up at your 'wow'.

“Everyone alright?” Optimus inquired. But keeping his sky blue optics on you. Measuring your reaction.

You were on the opposite side of the mental spectrum...The truck that Jack was working on -if his jittery explanations next to you were an explanation- just tossed another machine like being, was seemingly calm, and glittering in the moon light. Or maybe the trunk-man was shifting a bit to catch what light was available...was it peacocking you?

“Cuz? Hello, earth to Cousin Darby. Breath if you can hear me.”

It was then you inhaled and exhaled, your body shaking as the calm you felt leave you like your breath. Flopping backwards on your butt you sat on the parking lot pavement counting your breaths. Trying to regain your mental functions.

“Jack is your cousin malfunctioning? Shall I contact Ratchet?” you heard the soothing truck man offer. You squeaked at the implied extra mechanical being.

“No, My mom would be better, she getting off her shift.” You heard Jack reply. Feeling a poke on your shoulder you looked up to Miko.

“Dude, best reaction ever! You're going to get used to it trust me.” She rambled, taking a selfy- which you had enough brainpower to look at the camera- before her words finally registered.

“Get used you it?” you managed to wheeze.

“Well yeah, You saw Optimus make a trash bin out that Con. And like Jack, Raf and I you are now a potential target of Megatron and his goons. You're gonna love the others, Bulkhead's the best at dune bashing, Bee's a racer, and Arcee's like that awesome aunt without the wine. There's Ratchet but I know you didn't enjoy engineering. But you'll have your own bot to be with, Bulk's mine, maybe Arcee will share-” Miko had enough time to catch your head as you feinted. “Jack your cousin's a wimp.”

“To be fair Miko I wanted to do that too...”

Optimus's engine revved at the thought of being your guardian...

 

“Oh my head....” you moaned.

“Oh good you're awake! Ratchet, Optimus she's awake!”

You bolted up on the medical bed, nearly hitting your head against Miko's, as everything that happened. Big mechanical men, explosions, fighting, and a fluffed up blue-and-red metal man.

“MARY MOTHER OF GOD!” you yelped. As the same blue/red bot followed by a orange and orange one. Rolling out of the bed in an effort to hide. Miko laughing at the entire thing.

“I can't do anything for fear reactions Optimus. Don't ask.” The orange one deadpanned.

You were peeking over the edge of the bed at them. Stuck between so many emotions, and so many actions you wanted to act on. Then you glanced at your cousin Jack who came into the room.

“Jaaaaaaaaaaaaack?” you called out.

“Yeah, it's real. Yes you're here. Yeah they're aliens. No there are no anal probes or experimentation.” Jack replied.

“Oh.....okay.” You said. Standing up from your cover to look at the.... aliens. “Soooo...What's your story?”

And that was when you realized the red/blue mech -optimus- had a voice of unfiltered angels: “To simplify on behalf of your mental state: we are in a civil war over resources with a former gladiator-turned-revolutionist Megaton whom has become a warlord after centuries of battle. We are Autobots and we have been defending the freedom of Cybertronians- and recently humanity- against his tyranny. Since you were seen with me and the other children it is most likely that the Cons will have you on their list of targets to exploit. Therefore a Guardian will be assigned to watch over you until our war is over.”

You nodded along, not catching the whole picture but getting a decent understanding of the world you were just dragged in. “Okay then will I be paired up with Jack? We live in the same house so...”

“While your logic is sound, we have come to realise that we can be-”Optimus paused searching for the right words, his face lightly scrunching up in thought. “-Overwhelmed when more than one human that are place under individual watch.” Optimus took the chance to glare a Miko for a millisecond. “And since there is only one other Autobot available: I would like to request your permission to be your guardian.”

“Dam, why didn't we get to choose big guy?” Miko asked.

“Your initial reactions to your introduction into our world gave me enough information to pair you with my team. Whom's similar quirks gave each of you a better chance at bonding with them effectively.”

“Psycho-analyzing us? Didn't think you had that skill” Jack remarked.

“I am unfamiliar with the term.”

“What about Wheeljack or Ratchet?” Miko counted. “They don't have humans, and you're the boss since we're so overwhelming to you guys would't they be able to handle a human without interfering with your work.”

Optimus nearly frowned at her inquiries. “I do not recognize a similarity between Jack's Cousin or them. And in comparison my work load is lighter than Ratchet's. And I dare not in danger their life in pairing them with Wheeljack and his global reconnaissance.” Kneeling on one knee Optimus's blue eye's locked on yours. “I may not be able to attend to your needs at any given time, and you will be watched over by Arcee when at home. However your safety will be my priority while you remain within my vicinity on the field, on patrol, or when you and I are engaging in extracurricular activities. Nor will I allow any Con to take you from us.” F _rom me_ , he wanted to say. _You will stay with me at all times_ , he wanted to order. But he had appearances to keep, being your guardian would just have to do till an opportunity showed itself.

You were caught. That gaze you saw in Vince, in lecherous geezers that hovered at the bars. The gaze of a hunger that was no sated by water or food. You looked over at Jack and Miko with a tint to your cheeks. Jack only smiled reassuringly.

“It's actually cool. Bulk and I go dune bashing and see monster truck rally's. Bee's the best at video games, Wheeljack's AWESOME when he's here-so many explosions-” Jack elbowed her in the ribs, then she added “They're also really good at their job, yain't gonna be hurt, especially with prime as your guardian.”

“Really Miko?” Jack groaned

“YEAH, Yain't is a really cool mush of: you-all-are-not. I saw it and was like: My word!”

You managed to giggle at Miko's enthusiasm. Maybe you were just being paranoid. Maybe the bot's society was different from america's...Maybe you were actually safe from those unwanted advances from mankind. Maybe you'll be fine.

“Okay.”

 


	8. A Match Made in Hell pt. 1

You knew your partner would be furious with what you had planned, then again, you really didn't care.

You were one of the few humans that travel the stars with the galaxy's greatest mechanical wonders of the universe. Starshore was a pacifist at heart, and they drew you in with how adorable they were. You were one of the older 'abducted by aliens and never returned' humans. Yeah the one down in the dessert states with Area 51 and alien conspiracies and all that jazz. Frankly you believe the other humans were glad to be rid of you, considering your...appetite for voices.

You had been taken by some glob things to their planet and made you fight for their entertainment. Gladiator basically. And with your adaptability you managed to become the best there. They had pitted you against Starshore for a non lethal battle, and you were glad. Starshore didn't conform to the bi gender/masculine/feminine organization, nor did Cybertron as they explained to you, but Shore's voice was just low enough-even with the static laced in-to keep you interested. The battle ended in your favor. And you escaped with them. Ever since you and Starshore had travel the stars. They were your patron, the precious cargo you protected.

The nights with Starshore were just a bonus and for sating curiosity. But dam were they great.

You had stopped at a trading planet-XA:1982- and you left Starshore on the ship to get some organic supplies. When you had returned Starshore was being eaten alive by a cyberhound thing and five cybertronians were checking the ship over, looting it for anything useful. At least the other four were.

The large purple one with a mask that resembled the Decepticon symbol and red optics was cradling Starshores head as the hound clawed and chew their internal components. And both their voices were making you shiver. Whimpering cries of some bot that knew they were going, and the seductive base crooning sin. You were digging your hands into your thighs just to stop yourself from indulging in their pain.

It was the least you could do for their soul.

“Parading around as a pacifist SeaStorm? That is truly selfish of you.” the sadistic mech crooned, a single claw tracing Starshore's jawline. Mocking the position for a pair of lovers, instead of tormentor and gouged out victim.

“Go rot in the pits Tarn!” StarShore spat weakly. Their optics flickering as the cyberhound moved up towards the spark.

“Only after the DJD are done with their list.” Tarn traced down Starshore's neck cables, over the shoulder and shredded chest plates, ghosted over the main pumps and tubes, then dug those claws into the spark casing. Starshore screaming in blissful agony as their plasma spark was exposed to the waiting hound. “I'll be sure to greet you first.” Those red optics brightened and there was a shrill shriek and the cyberhound devoured the exposed spark in a flurry of glittering lights.

Your thighs were bleeding where you feeble nails had dug into your flesh at your charge's screams. You had also bitten your lip,and yet, as you licked your blood away your gaze stayed with that purple mech. Tarn. Voice of the devil and dragging anyone to hell.

Your mind was made up: you would wait for the DJD to do their thing. You would commandeer a smaller suttle-craft just for you. And you would take the sick bastard of a mech as your own.

Considering your sickness, it was a match made in hell.

 


	9. Wearing Down my Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Optimus, I'm going to rewatch a few RiD episodes with the Jet twins before updating that segment (It's been a while).  
> The song in italics is: Dancer and the Moon, by Blackmore's Night  
> Enjoy!

A Prime is to be patient, understanding, and above all else kind to the pleas of their people.

Optimus found himself at his wits end.

Rarely did anything manage to make him feel confined. Even the times at Megatron's mercy in their brig. But you had joined their ranks months ago. Sweet, kind, beautiful you. Staying near him when you both were at base, listening to every word he spoke as if you were hypnotized, learning all about Cybertron from him (and occasionally Ratchet but he'd let that transgression slide). You were so helpful with welding minor wounds that Ratchet deemed you worthy of handling all their small repairs-mostly welding jobs with low health risks to them- so Optimus made it a point to enjoy every scratch in his armor in battle.

He dealt with his subordinates nagging him on safety with the same steady calm he always exuded. But every touch you gave while repairing him was a worthwhile trade.

Today had been particularly brutal. Optimus had decided at their recent discovery of an energon mine was worth raiding. With a full team with aid from Wheeljack they had driven Megatron and the few minors out. Faked a mine collapse: all they had to do was bat the grenade up the shoot used to transport energon to the Nemisis. With the Nemisis gone from their vicinity they began to work.

“Boss you're chest....” Bulk pointed to the leak between his windsheilds.

“Better get your human to fix that up.” Ratchet remarked. Jotting down their new machinery on a datapad.

Optimus hummed thoughtfully, his spark purring with delight. “Take every precaution to avoid the Decepticons returning. I will be back as soon as the patch is complete.”

Without preamble Optimus hailed Raf for a bridge and returned to base.

Arcee's eye's stayed on the place where their leader was before remarking “That was odd...”

“How so?” Bee chirped.

“Optimus doesn't return to base until the missions done...”

“I, for one, am glad he's returned to get patched up. Tired of cleaning up the rust he gets every time he avoids getting the smallest treatments.” Ratchet huffed.

Arcee remained still. Then shrugged. Returning to cutting large chunks of energon crystals. Ratchet had a point and she wasn't going to argue on that fact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Fallow me closely, Arms wrapped around me. Life is a sweet sweet wine._  
Glittering gold as stories unfold those secrets lost in time  
To the heartbeat of the night!

 _Hey hey hey! Till the break of day, la x 11._  
Hey hey hey! Dance the whole night through, nothing get's between, the dancer and the moon  
Nothing get's between the dancer and the moon!

 

Your body swayed as the music flowed from your Ipod to your ears. Signing along and your booty shaking as you organised the spare scraps and shavings for Ratchet. So lost you were in your high volume music you didn't see optimus watching you from the entrance. Nor the lecturous gaze and lip bite.

Optimus was not prepared to find you dancing so provokatively. In the med bay cleaning and sorting yes. That ass shaking with grace and sexual appeal no. The mental restrain that he had nearly scortched as his desire for you skyrocketed. He was glad you're volume was deafening, you didn't hear the tell tale _plink_ of his spike hitting the modesty cover.

Optimus knew that this relationship wasn't ready just for that, yet, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch your body move freely. Leaning against the door frame optimus crossed his arms with a smile on his face and just watched you.

Three songs later and plenty of bouncy music you opened your eye's and saw Optimus. Since he was your guardian you had spent plenty of time with him. Learning about Cybertron was brilliant, that and you managed to pick up on their writing. But even in those quiet moments you two caught It wasn't often you saw him relaxed. Content yes, leaning against a door frame smiling with a sense of fondness and total peace: no. and he was watching you dance...unabashedly

So whatever deity that was watching could stuff it when you squeaked.

Prime felt his voicebox reverberate nd his spark spiral in delight. You were just the cutest human a bot could hope for. And you were his, his to care for and protect, till your life naturally ended. He barely registered your inquiry being lost at the sight of you.

“Ah I have some welding that needs done,” he explained, standing straight and pointing to the small leak of energon slowly dripping down his abdominal plates. “Ratchet is unwilling to perform a simple task as the mining drill has piqued his attention.”

“A new toy that wrecks into anything it touches, I don't blame him.” You shrugged. Walking to your welder and the extension cord that Fowler provided, you got set up to patch Optimus. Pointing to the medical bed you commanded “Lay down.”

Optimus frame trembled slightly in delight. It was a treat for others to command him, few ever questioned his judgement-he'd never give that up if it came to you- and even few would fight him. And after millions of years it turned into a craving for him. Granted until he saw you he never was able to fit a face to his fantasy. Yet you had only been with him for a few weeks. Hardly enough time in human and Cybertronian standards to even start courtship.

Then again one never got anywhere with taking risks.

“Yes sir.”

“Sir?” You asked.

“A term used for both elder male individuals or those in high command.” He replied gracefully laying on his back watching your approach.

“Don't think I'd want to be called 'Sir' if I'm holding power over you.”

“Oh?” He prompted. When you didn't speak further he added. “What term would you prefer to indicate your position then?”

You had just managed to get into a comfortable position to start welding-with all your gear needed of course- when his question came through your head. So you dug a bit (both his his chest cavity to find the source of the leak and his inquiry). “We talking in general position of power, me being in charge of the others, or just you?”

Optimus replied “All three.” but he secretly was only noting what you chose for him.

You hummed, wigging between the windows to get better situated, lovingly patting his chest when the plates parted marginally for you. Huffing when you spotted the cut near his spark chamber (one of the spouts, good thing you grabbed clamps before spelunking). “Hey found the cut can you turn off all sensors withing a foot radius here.” You said poking lightly at one corner of the opening. A firm acknowledged giving you the go ahead to clamp the cable tightly (thank god it stopped leaking), pull your face helmet down, and get to welding on a scrap piece over the opening. You didn't answer him while working but you certainly thought about it.

Optimus on the other side of things was relishing in the burning sensation he was reading on his HUD. He turned the sensors down for your benefit so he wouldn't react naturally. Kicking and bucking with you near his spark would no bout seriously injure you. Yet every single time you worked on his frame he refused to completely numb himself from the torch's fire expertly melting him. In more ways that the scrap could ever hope for.

He could sense your exact body temperature, where your body was straddling the main frame bar , exactly how much of your weight is rested on him and how much your muscles are holding yourself up (is definitely 25/75 respectfully how cute!). And if he let his engine rev slightly higher against your exposed pevlic region that was anatomically highly sensitive, he was certain to get a raised temperature in your lower abdomen and a sweet whimper from your lips. His own vocalizer was muted as the torch grazed a sensor node and he had to deny his pelvic plating from retracting.

“Almost done.” He heard you wheeze. He forced himself to idle and deny his plating again as your welding was finished. He noticed the only thing you did was turn off the torch and take off the helmet. He could tell you haven't removed your weight-shifted it 50/50- were you watching your work cool off? Optimus figured that was the case. You dd enjoy watching those lava meeting water videos on Youtube.

Stretching your arms you figured the weld would hold if Op stayed still for another ten minutes as it slowly tempered. Figuring on that you stated “Hypothetically speaking, you could call me commander if the power balance is ever switched, or for anything for that matter, but that would never happen.”

“Considering the injury I sustained was near my spark you could have cause irreparable damage had your hand not been steady nor as patient as you are. That in it of itself is a power imbalance, commander.”

“Are you sassing me?”

“Yes commander.”

“PFFFFFF HAHAHAA!” you couldn't help it. First it was Optimus relaxed and smiling, now he was sassing you back with shades. Wait...you popped you head up and looked at his face and imagined large sunglasses just floating down to cover those blue optics-and you dissolved once more into laughter. You didn't know how he did it, but no matter what was going on around the base or the field, he made you smile. Pulling yourself onto his left window you draped your body across it, continuing to laugh.

Optimus' optics brightened, a small ring of red creeping in, and he smiled again. Dismissing the ping on his HUD to release his interface. Right now he may not have you in entirety. But these moments where it was just you and him were enough to rein in his needs. He could wait for the right time to take you-body and spark- he could wait, take some time to himself to fulfill his body's needs. And he would return to your side and build up your trust. It would take time, and your life was fleeting, but humans were notoriously quick with their major decisions. He could wait for you to whole heartily agree.

He could be patient.

 


	10. Would You Rather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of Would you Rather almost turns into your death night. Good thing those human gut instincts of yours are so strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironhide and Ratchet. I had Bayverse in mind, but if some other universe fits that I haven't read/watched yet go right ahead and imagine them.

You, Sam, Micheala, Maggie, and a few soldiers from NEST were enjoying a nice adult evening off base. The summer's heat still clinging despite the stars being out. It had been years since the first contact was made (who would have known the dork would attract amazingly beautiful aliens?) and it was the night of your graduation. Well the three of you that got in the car at least.

Lennox and Epps were the best 'uncles' of the night, knowing full well what teens usually did the night they graduated and figured if there would be any booze it would be with those who could make sure the three of you kept it together. Okay two- Sam was such a wimp- and the drinks were light so you shrugged those details off an enjoyed yourself.

Somehow Epps and the guys managed to pull the bots into the celebration and the 20 some odd congregation (or was that the fuzz getting to you?) were playing would you rather. Granted it took a while to explain the rules to the extraterrestrial friends but the end result was great.

Considering Sideswipe would rather be a toaster than a human, Jazz would swim in rust than earth spiders, and Arcee would sooner shoot Cliff in the leg than “makeout” with Simmons.

“Soooooooooooooooo, Would you rather.........” Sgt. Nakadi started, the light buzz in her system quite obvious. “Lose your sight oooor your hearing?”

“I still think it ridiculous that this is the game you do not perform these actions.” Ratchet stated. “I rather enjoyed watching you all fail at your 'dares'.”

“Where would we get a large enough tub for Jazz to swim in? And do you really want to spend the time repairing cliff's leg?” on of the new recruits-Raf if you remembered- explained. “this is all theoretical for fun. We could go back to truth or dare if you're that interested.”

Ratchet hummed. Taking a drink fo the highgrade that Ironhide made earlier. Then stated “No, some of these choices the lot of you create are interesting enough. Just something to consider adding to this game.”

“Nope, too many ways that could become lethal.” Dr. Darby huffed.

“Fair enough. And i'd rather loose my hearing.”

You gave your answer and continued until someone-Micheala dam you- had the entire group choose who'd they would rather fuck: Optimus or Ratchet.

“I thought that was an Illegal question?” Ironhide griped.

“That was say-then-do.” another recruit replied.

“humans have such strange rules for similar games...”

Not surprising to you most chose Optimus. But you decided to be the oddball for fun.

“Ratchet-” said bot -and the entire Cybertronian race present let's not lie- all gave you a stare that you equated to 'are you fucking crazy?' but you shrugged. “-Op's nice but frankly I feel like he'd be too nice and caring and attentive, and that's nice but I'm not fragile, and least with you I know that the moments we'd get are really special considering you're on call more often that Optimus.” Looking Ratchet in the optics you finalized with “And you'r grouchiness is cute”

Ratchet huffed, but cut the gaze off. And you were certain that the fans he had were whirring louder than before.

“heh not often I hear that 'bout Ratchet, at least not from me.” Ironhide laughed. “Think we could bring her in?” he winked (at much as their kind could).

“Only if 'they're game' and humans phrase it.” Ratchet replied. It was well known that they were married in Cybertronian terms, but the admission of thressome being available made you blush.

“Pardon the intrusion.”

The whole lot of you turned to the approaching semi-truck with the flaming paint job walk gracefully towards you're little huddle. “I heard my name and....hm....” Optimus optics darted a bit. No doubt getting biological readings and you smirked.

“Hey should we tell him why we called him over?”

“NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Sam yelled, covering his face.

“Is this important information?” Optimus inquired his gaze solely on you and your asshole of a smile.

“ever played would you rather?” at his negative you went an d explained while more people (metal and flesh) continued their protests.

“What does this have to do with my name being repeatedly called?”

“an appropriate question available to ask is who'd you rather-” before you could finish Arcee had your face in her grip, muffing the noises but not threatening and said “Hug....Who'd we would rather hug. We had to chose between you and Ratchet!”

You couldn't see it but the entire group was nodding. Optimus had looked to Ratchet for further explanation and Ratchet only brought out his favorite throwing wrench. To which Optimus hummed. Arcee figured you were safe to release until Optimus asked:

“Must you perform this act?”

“YES!” You laughed before anyone could stop you.

Before the other's could deny and explain the difference between Truth and Dare/say-then-do and would you rather Optimus shrugged. “if this is in your rules then would everyone lose if they did not act?”

That shut everyone up.

You on the other hand was going to jump on that earlier offer, “Hey Ironhide, we better hug Ratchet before everyone hugs Optimus or we'd lose!”

Arcee just huffed “Almost everyone said Optimus,”

“-you an 'hide are insane.” Sideswipe interrupted.

You got up and draped yourself over ratchet's outstretched leg in an impromptu hug, then said “Looked like the lot of ya are gonna be here for a while then. Hey Op make sure everyone get's their hugs! I'm gonna grab more drinks.”

Ironhide had a wicked grin and a flare in his optics. The few clicks you heard from him and ratchet you knew was Cybertronian. Then the world shifted and you were in Ratchet's hand. “Ironhide and I are going to get more Highgrade-” before Optimus could protest Ratchet ep, ep, epped! Him and said “They do need their hugs since this one and Hide were the ones to chose me we can go and get them. Have fun!”

the outburst of noise was great, finding yourself in the drivers seat of the ambulance driving back to base with a Truck next to you was even better, so you laughed.

“What are the odds of Optimus hugging all of them?!” you asked through your chuckling.

“Not likely...” Ratchet was interrupted by the sounds of a car crash, rolling down the window you looked back and saw bumblebee had pinned Optimus in a hug, and what looked like a line forming.

“humanity however can be very persuasive it seems.”

The ride back to base was relaxed, then something hit your mind like the Chevy charger hitting a Peterbuilt, “Are we getting more drinks?”

“Did you want something else?” Ironhide replied his engine rumbling loudly in the desert night.

You shifted in the seat as your thoughts turned to their invitation. So you said : “I'm game for say-then-do...just the three of us~”

Both Ambulance and Truck revved then they diverted from the main road. To a small clearing with a mental 'tent' for lack of better words. Jumping out the moment Ratchet stopped the three of you went into the garage, where few humans went. From what you could see there were old stains, what looked like dried energon over the walls, a door leading to what you guessed to be supplies, and a single 'bed' in the center.

“you're operating room? Dam you really like being a doctor don't you?” you teased.

Ironhide offered his hand for you to climb onto. When you were set onto the table you turned back with a smile and a rarely quenched heat, but something about their optics ticked something into the instinctual 'run away' switch in your mind.

“So what are we playing?” you asked. Pushing the nagging feeling from your mind. As far as you knew this was going to be hot fucking between consenting adults of respective races, nothing more.

Ironhide looked to Ratchet, seeming to wait for orders. Ratchet simply smiled. “Would you rather, but instead of theoretical actions, you actually do them.”

“just me?” Those warning bells were going again.

“You are the addition to our regular interfacing, but you'll be choosing between what I or ironhide say.”

So you three were just fucking glad to have that confirmed you smiled. “Makes sense. I'm game.”

“Ah ya might was to wait till Hatchet's done explaining.” Ironhide interjected. His body seemingly shifting constantly. Impatient mech as always.

“Cybertronian interfacing is quite...extreme. Even violent. We'll try to take into account your delicacy but there's no garente that you'll be alright after tonight.”

you frowned, then took the time to look at the bed again. The energon you noticed before had bits of darkness creased with rust shifting your head a bit to let the light shine on it you realized it was red. Flat red blood with rusty smell and edges. Those alarms were blaring now and your breathing increased. So you dared to ask: “have other humans interfaced with you?”

Ratchet nodded. “We have gotten better at remembering your kinds fragility but the first three were, well, you can probably fill the blanks. It's why we play games before engaging, a little foreplay to remind ourselves of the weaker addition.

“How many”

“you will be our 24th, aside from the first three the rest are alive and well. Most however had 5 year contracts with the military and are living their short lives in peace.”

“Will I be allowed to leave if it gets to be too much?”

“We have yet gone beyond what most of our previous partners agreed to. We allocate plenty of time for recuperation between actions. Do you have anything on your work roster?”

You went over mentally what you had and realized they had nabbed you just in time for your three day vacations, and two weeks before you'd renegotiate your contract. you had originally intended to watch netflix and spend some time alone but...Those odds were nice enough for you so you nodded. “Okay, lets play.”

“Wonderful!” Ratchet smiled. Pulling up a simple stool for himself he sat down and set his hands on the bed, fingers interlocked. While ironhide stayed standing.

“We'll start off simple, you're vegan by choice correct?”

those alarms went off again. “What does that have to do with sex?!”

“You'll see. Now would you rather eat some jerky I've got in my subspace-”

“-Or take off all that armor you've got on ya?”

“I'll take off my cloths thank you very much.”

Ratchet shrugged. “You have strong morals.”

you glared at Ratchet. But ironhides voice broke up the staring contest.

“Well ya gonna take them off?”

You were about to protest, if their questions were going to force you between breaking your beliefs you didn't want any part of their foreplay, but that infernal fairy named curiosity had you. And despite the heated glare from Ironhide -who you was sure wanted nothing more than to fuck- you were more interested in Ratchet's coldness. So you disrobed. You stood before them nude. And Ratchet smiled. Those optics still cold.

“Would you rather be whipped-”

“-or take on of our spikes in your mouth?”

This was more your zone. So with a bit of confidence you replied: “I'll suck your spike.”

“Would you like to be first Ironhide?”

“Oh yes.”

Before your eye's you watched Ironhide seemingly leap onto the bed, shifting and shrinking till you were standing before the weapon-specialists of the Autobots, looking up to his now 8' tall body in the optics. Hearing the snick-slide of his modesty panel slide back you knelt down as his hand rested on your head. Your face to spike just as black as his frame with blue biolights outlining each layered plate one of your hands went to his hip and the other wrapped around the largest segment of his spike. At your touch Ironhide groaned, and shifted your head so your lips were touching his spikes sillicone /metal infused head.

Taking a deep breath you opened your mouth and wrapped your lips and sucked, lapping at the slit with your tongue, the strange taste of cybertronian trans fluid burning themselves in your senses. Ironhide didn't remove his hand, but he gently urged your head up and down his metallic length. From the corner of your eye you could see Ratchet jerking himself off as you worked on Ironhide. And while Ironhide may have kept your physical attention, you could feel Ratchet's heated gaze.

Your thoughts of Ratchet watching unabashed as you worked on 'Hide making you moan. Which in turn brought Ironhideover the edge. Drowning in the flavor of Iron you egerly swallowed everything Ironhide had to give. While you and 'Hide recuperated Ratchet's personal care had slowed. Till his spike remained tall but unsatisfied.

“Up for your next question?”

Wiping your arm against your transfluid stained lips you smiled. “I'm ready but I think Ironhide needs a little more time.”

“In that case, would you be so kind as to assist me?”

“What'cha need big guy?”

Turns out what he needed was your body on his spike. Lapping at each individual biolight -artistically integrated into his interface equipment- till he too spilled his pleasure. Holding on tight you watched as spurt after spurt of transfluid escape Ratchet...and onto Ironhide.

“Now that yur done.” Ironhide groused, shaking off Ratchet's spill from his frame. Returning to his full mass. Sitting on the surgeons table watching you and Ratchet. “How 'bout we continue our game?”

“Next question please.” you asked, sitting comfortably in Ratchet's hand.

“Would you rather get shocked on your areolas-

“Or between yur legs.”

You blanched. Closing your legs and covering your chest. “How many volts are we talking?!”

“the equivalent of what a doorknob would give you after collecting static.” Ironhide replied.

You almost shrugged but something in ratchets gaze made you ask: “How long.”

“One earth minute-”

“-Or a Cybertronian klik.”

You were thankful for Maggie and her knowledge on cybertronians. “i'll take the earth minute on the nips.”

Ratchet laughed, “Use whatever language you wish.”

before you ask about how they would go about this Ironhide had you in his hand. Those midcables wrapping tightly around your torso, hands pinned above your head and your chest available for two cables. The head of them opened in some freaky parody of a flower which attached themselves on the agreed place. Ironhids hand closed around you legs. Ratchet offered a knotted cloth, hovering it over your mouth.

“you're going to be biting down, and I'd rather not have to cauterize your tongue.”

Takig the mercy where it was you opened your moth and felt the cloth on your tongue, dry at first but softening as it collected your saliva.

“Do remember to breath.” Ratchet remind.

Your breathing hitched and then the pain began. The cables light up and your chest was being stung in the same area millions of times. Tiddy twisters had nothing on this. Your body writhed as much as it could given the restraints. Your heart beated frantically in your chest and you felt yourself cry out, tears streamed down your face. Your chest began to burn, your back arching then turning but the cables would not give. If anything they dug in and the voltage felt like it rose. The tazering you received in training was not nothing compared to this. Those stings turned to what felt like fire squirming just beneath your skin. Then the prickling of a cactus and more stings followed the fire and you cried.

Then it was over. The cables that had shocked you removed themselves and you dared to look. Seeing your nipples nearly blacked. Dark veins spreading outwards like you were struck by lightning twice. You were shaking when Ironhide released you, unwrapped the cables from your arms and hips, leaving ropeburn behind. Your breath was shaky between the sobs and hiccups, and every movement of your chest made it burn. The bleary tears couldn't hide Ratchet's shape. Just watching you.

“Most go for the minute, but the result is still beautiful. Electricity can be erotic when combined with living beings in its base form and you are no exception.” Ratchet rambled. “I have some cream here to sooth the burns, we'll continue when you're ready.”

You felt something touch the starting point and you cried out, you body reacting violently to the contact but Ironhids fingers crudely pinned you. Letting whatever thing was touching you continue to liberally spread some sort of jell on your chest.

After the thing left your chest you were gently placed on a small blanket, ironhids finger rubbing gently up and down the closest arm he could reach. There was crooning and there was shuffling but you really didn't pay attention. You really wanted to sleep, you really wanted to stop.

Gingerly moving your arm-so as not to exacerbate the burns on your chest- you grabbed the cloth from you mouth. Moving your jaw around to get some feeling back. You looked over to Ironhide, feeling the gentle rubbing, seeing the slime on his metal lips, those optics shining. Whether from arousal or admiration you really didn't care.

“I want to stop.” you stated.

Ironhids finger stopped rubbing. And the shuffing out of sight silenced.

“Ya already doing fantastic squishy.”

“I don't want to continue.” you demanded moving to sit up despite the burns.

“just one more?” Ironhide pushed.

“No.” Your replied already standing. “Where are my cloths?”

Ironhide chattered a bit in their language, Ratchet responded. Then ironhide was handing you your cloths, how they cleaned and pressed them appropriately between taking them off and now, you would never ask. Mindful of your recent burns, you redressed yourself. You didn't see the disappointment in Ironhids optics. Nor the rage in Ratchet's. When you were done ironhide offered his hand and you declined. Instead sliding down the leg of the bed regardless of the pain. And walked out of their little niche.

“Shame really, I was looking forward to another one...” you heard Ratchet sigh, but you jumped on the medical Quad Michaela used to get from base to here and revved off.

 

Had you waited in the shadows you would have heard: “They would have bled beautifully.” from Ratchet.

“I was looking forward to another bittlet to care for.” Ironhide would have replied.

“It's alright Ironhide we're going to have 'new arrivals' soon.”

The adjacent room you had noticed earlier-while filled with scraps and tools- was also filled with tubes. Glowing green orbs splashed with ruby reds and blues maintained by solar power. Three being emptied with medical notes about their extraction date being similar to the arrival of the triplets. After all Without their ships: a cybertronian cannot survive the heat of planetary entry. And what's the use of a corpse in an army?

Especially with little sparks just waiting for their forms to be made.

 


	11. Preminition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is a divide et impera. Optimus reverts to Orion. And you are the latest trend is pets!  
> Mostly implied bad times. Nothing really graphic in this chapter. There will be an appropriate follow up soon.

Time with the Autobots turned out to be the best internship ever! If you discounted the alien god being the core of your world for centuries, being rejected as children of said god, somehow ending up down inside the rejecting asshole with the other bots and the overlord of the Decepticons himself. Even if the majority of the battle you spent in a sub-spaced chamber next to the matrix. It was kind of a normal day with the Autobots. At least till the matrix was depleted to safe earth.

After all the roaring and engine revving quieted you could hear Optimus' and Megatron's voices. Your own confusion at Optimus's question and behavior was prevelant. But Megatron took advantage real quick. Despite the distorientation of being in the sparkling chamber you could feel the tell tale tingle of a ground bridge. And you could hear the lies that speued from the leaders mouth.

It was only after Megatron had left 'Orion Pax to his assignment, when Optimus' voice turned inward.

“How long have you been in there?”

With a hiss the chamber opened and his wind-sheild lowered for you to climb out onto his waiting hand. With a few labored breaths of 'fresh air' you looked up to your guardian. Everything about him was the same. Same frame, same colors same face, but his eye's. They weren't warm or delighted or stern as you were expecting aftetr everything's that happened. But curious and oblivious.

“How long....Optimus you were pissed I was dragged along for the fight over the earth!" you waved your arms wildly, voice increasing in volume "You were literally afraid that Megatron was going to pull a hostage situation after Unicrons defeat! How long have I been in that camber?! Really?” you finished with your hands on your hips.

“Truely I do not remember, and Megatronous would never use a native as a hostage. And why did you call me Optimus? I am Orion Pax.” Op replied, his tenor voice relaxed but his head tilted minutely.

“What? You're scaring me Op, unless this is a covert mission you've been planning behind Ratchet's back -Which we both know he's going to get payback on- you need to knock it off. Mega-ass and his goons arn't here.” your hands weakly shrugged before falling to your side. fingers tapping your theighs.

“It is not my intention to frighten you. But I have been under the control of Ratchet's nmemosugery and only recently became self aware.”

“Self aware? Op don't you remember the mission before all this?" the word surgery made your heart jump, was it really within reason that the Con's could rewrite a person's entire personaly? "Who the enemy is? What's the Autobot code?"

“ _Freedom through tyranny_.”

“No that's the Con's calling, _Freedom is the right of all sentiant beings_. It's been the who reason Autobots are alined with human military.”

“They are being deceived by the Doctor. Much like myself.”

“Ratchet's a grump not a lyer! He's been your best bud for so long you know Ratchet doesn't want global domination or has tyrannical tendencies!”

“War changes us all. And I am sorry a beautiful being like yourself was fooled by his words.”

You blushed. More out of frustration than the flattery. Before you could talk some sense into your appointed guardian the doors swished open and you could see Megatrons pointy shoulders behind Optimus' frame.

“Orion, Knock-out is prepared to weild on your-” Megatrons red eye's locked on you and the barest fanged smirk graced his face (the side away from Optimu's worried gaze) before turning grim.

“Who is this?”

Before you could even shout in idnigition Optimus pet your head pointedly and replied “I did a diagnostic scan on myself, They were in one of my compartments. I was not aware the autobots treated the natives as sparklings.”

“I”M NOT A KID!!!” You shouted, trying to swat Optimus hand away from your head. 

“I can hazard a guess as to why....” Optimus -undeterred- simply switched from petting to covering your body, like the time in the artic, only instead of blocking the cold he blocked your view of Megatron. “Are all humans this aggressive?”

“It is why we avoid human cities as much as possible, They're like scraplets in a way. Part of a larger swarm with hive mentality. The Autobots have been keeping a few humans close so as to poison their minds, deasesis spread quickly among them, especially on matters that relate to personal opinions.”

“FUCKING LYER!!!”

“It seems to be an effective tactic.” Optimus muttered. Looking at you with concern, then to Megatron. “Might I keep it?”

You were shocked. It seemed Megatron was delighted but his question put you on edge...

“Define containment, pet or companion?”

Optimus' hand remained over you, but one finger stroked your head. You let it. Was it common place for Cybertronians of the past to keep organics as pets? makes a little sense since there's such a difference in needs that it would be fascinating to have a 'cool pet'. but surely you've proven sentience and personality enough that 'pet' wasn't an option...

“Until we can aid the human with their previous imprisonment and subsequent CPU scrub, It would probably be safer to keep them close,” His optic dimmed -something you recognized as a web search cue- then brightened to normal “Like a personal trainer or caretaker.”

“Not. A. kid.” You emphisized quietly. your hands tightened to a fist as you felt tears fall down your cheeks. 

“Of course not, But your needs do need to be met, and you need help.”

“Orion.” At the mention of his name Op's heated gaze turned from you to Megatron. After a pregnant pause Megatron continued: “This must not interfere with Project Iacon. But if you desire this I shall have some of the engineers install a container here and in our quarters. Any specific amenities you believe will help the healing process?”

“I will need to research that during break. For now I do not believe humans are capable of surviving space atmosphere.”

“You would be correct. Until proper housing is built we'll remain on the edge of the their habitable atmosphere.”

“Then will you watch them for me while I am with Knock Out?”

“Of Course, old friend.”

With than Optimus gently place you in the hands of the worst possible con and left the room. The madness of the situation hit you in the knees, and you allowed yourself to colapse -kneeling in the warlords hands- The defining silence that followed the shish of the ships doors closing was loud.

“I do not envy you.”

You turned you head to look Megatron in his smug ass eye's, and saw nothing. No fire. No rage. Just nothing. And you had gotten good at reading cybertronian eye's -since Optimus only expressed feelings through his eye's- and reading nothing was frightening. Especially when a claw was rubbing up and down your back.

“Orion has always been obsessive over things of value, or those he cares about.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you are his latest obsession. You will not have to worry about your safety here, as long as Orion proves useful, ” The finger that had been rubbing your back circled around till the blade was against your throat. “and you remain obediant to the autobot cause. I wish you the best of luck on turning him against me.”

With that Megatron continued petting you on the back that victorious smirk back on his smug face. Optimus committed to the Decepticon Cause. And you were doubting Optimus' role in guardianship over you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to remind you you read this of your own violation.  
> I did not convice/bait/bribe/or coerce you to read.  
> If I should add anything to the tags PLEASE let me know so we can avoid triggering anyone.  
> kudo's if you enjoyed this...or comment a request, I am keeping this in the TF fandom.


End file.
